Contract & Trial
by sieg2013
Summary: Prequel dimana Roy ingin mengobati dirinya yang bermasalah dengan jantung. namun, dia juga melihat potensi Akashi yang tersembunyi. Bahkan, bisa menyamai kemampuan bermain basket, yaitu memanah


Contract

Tokoh:

· Akashi Seijurou

· Roy Harper alias Arsenal

Genre: General

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Kuroko no Basket) & DC and the CW (Arrow)

 **Warning: Alurnya cepat, AR, AU, AT, Kalimat baku, sedikit OOC, etc.**

Roy Harper harus segera menemukan pengganti dirinya. Semenjak Oliver meninggalkan _Starling City_ , dirinya sulit meninggalkan Thea Queen alias Speedy sendirian. Meski dia mengenal Felicity dan John Diggles, namun dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kepada mereka. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Kemampuan memanah sedikit menurun. Dia yakin, karena kesehatannya yang semakin menurun. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Roy ke dokter untuk mengecek kondisi terkini, apa ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Karena itu, dia ke sana.

Rumah dokter umum cukup ramai, dan banyak sekali tanaman yang masih tumbuh hijau. Pagarnya warna hitam, ada empat tangga menuju pintu masuk, cat rumah warna putih dan ada dua jendela di samping kanan dan kiri. Ketika Roy masuk ke dalam, terasa hening. Tidak ada satu pasien pun yang datang ke sini. Dia mengira jadwal prakteknya masih terlalu pagi, karena dokter di _Starling City_ dengan Indonesia hampir sama. Beberapa menit dokter mengecek kondisi pasien, langsung dikasih obat dan dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Di Indonesia hampir sama kasusnya. Hanya orang yang memiliki polis asuransi tertentu yang menerima pelayanan ramah dari dokter. Selain itu, mereka bersikap dingin dan cuek terhadap pasien. Ruangan bagian dalam dokter terasa hambar dilihat dan dirasakan. Dindingnya warna putih pucat, tanpa ada rasa sama sekali. lantainya terbuat dari kayu coklat.

Melangkah pun jadi serasa bermain piano, dalam artian sunyi dan tenang. Roy tidak menyukai terlalu sunyi. Kesannya malah seperti kuburan, _pikir Roy._ Saat melangkah, ada suara yang ada di belakang. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan sulit melangkah. Wajahnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak Roy.

Suaranya menggema. Roy semakin gemetaran dan gugup untuk melangkah.

"Halo!" teriak Roy lagi dan melangkah perlahan-lahan.

Saat itulah, seseorang menepuk pundak Roy dari belakang hingga dia kaget dan berteriak. Suaranya bikin orang di belakangnya merasa kesakitan di bagian telinganya.

"Oi! Jangan teriak-teriak donk! Ada yang bisa kubantu?!" kata seorang pria mengorek-ngorek telinganya kesakitan.

Roy menghela napas dan berkata. "Aku kira hantu. Maaf udah bikin telingamu sakit,"

Roy melihat seorang pria bertubuh pendek, berambut merah, bermata merah, berwajah putih, mengenakan seragam basket bertuliskan Rakuzan dan tatapannya tidak biasa. Terlihat seperti membunuh, tetapi waspada.

"Aku sedang mencari dokter. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tsurouji Seijurou. Apa kau megenalnya?" Tanya Roy.

"Itu ayahku. Ada perlu apa dengan ayahku?" Tanya pria berambut merah.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Roy bingung.

"Ya. Ayahku Tsuroji Seijurou. Aku adalah anaknya, Akashi Seijurou," jawab Akashi sambil _dribble_ bola basket.

~o0o~

Serius nih, _pikir Roy_. Anaknya seorang pemain basket yang menurutnya tidak terkenal, tetapi hawa untuk membunuh terasa meski samar. Akashi mirip seperti singa yang mengaum dan menerkam mangsa hingga tewas. Apalagi, hanya berdua saja yang ada di rumah. Roy berhati-hati untuk mengambil keputusan dan ucapan supaya tidak diterkam olehnya, _pikir Roy lagi_.

"Akashi, ayahmu ada di rumah?" tanya Roy.

"Kalau kau tanya ke ayahku, mari ikut aku," kata Akashi dingin dan berjalan menuju kantornya.

Reaksi Akashi dingin terhadap para tamu. Termasuk Roy sebagai pasien dokter. Kalau memang dirinya adalah _Arsenal_ , dia harus tenang. Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan yang sama persis. Bila perlu, Roy harus kabur dari sini, apapun yang terjadi. Akashi hanyalah seorang pemain basket Rakuzan, _pikir Roy sikap positif_. Dia yakin, kemampuan Akashi hanya bermain basket saja. Selain itu, Roy meragukan kemampuan lainnya.

Akashi dan Roy terus berjalan menuju ruang dokter. Ketika melangkah, terasa berat kaki Roy. Lantai kayu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi magnet. Seakan, magnetnya tidak membiarkan Roy melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Akashi, ini—" ekspresi Roy berubah menjadi kaget, bahwa Akashi dengan mudahnya melangkah tanpa beban.

Cukup dia berjalan, lantai langsung jinak kepadanya. Melangkahnya pun sama persis, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Roy. Dengan tenang, Akashi melangkah sambil _dribble_ basket.

"Kau baru tahu, ya? Itu adalah lantai magnet. Hanya orang yang memiliki tekad baja yang bisa mengatasi rintangan tersebut. Jadi, jangan harap pasien akan datang menemui ayahku secara langsung, karena mereka cepat menyerah," ujar Akashi memberi sampel contoh lantai magnet dan menunjukkan kepada Roy.

Perkataan Akashi benar. Jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang, terlihat seperti kayu. Tetapi jika diteliti lebih jauh, ternyata itu magnet. Warna lantai magnet berubah dari coklat menjadi abu-abu gelap. Menurut Roy, perubahan tersebut tidak masuk akal. Dalam logika, perubahan warna hanya terjadi pada kuku jari dan bisa mengakibatkan berbagai macam penyakit. Namun anehnya, Akashi membuktikan bahwa imajinasi bisa mengalahkan orang yang memakai logika.

"Kau hebat, Akashi!" kata Roy terus berusaha melangkah susah payah.

"Kau juga! Semangatmu boleh juga. Terakhir, Kuroko ke rumahku dengan cepatnya dia menyerah. Mungkin dia terbiasa _misdirection_ daripada gerakan hentakan kaki," kata Akashi mengangkat kedua bahu.

Kuroko. Nama yang aneh, _pikir Roy_. Namun, yang masih menganggu pikirannya adalah _misdirection_. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu _misdirection_. Roy terus melangkah susah payah, sampai kedua kakinya mati rasa. Dia terus berteriak tanpa henti. Inilah jalan menuju kebenaran. Tubuhnya semakin tidak teratur, punggung mulai nyeri, wajahnya bercucuran keringat tanpa henti dan kedua kaki semakin sulit untuk digerakkan.

Akashi mengamati Roy dari belakang menggeleng-geleng kepala."Kenapa? Hanya segitukah semangatmu, Roy-kun?"

"Belum! Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya, Akashi!" teriak Roy lebih keras dan kencang. Suaranya menggema seperti gua.

Kedua kaki Roy harus melebihi batas kemampuan seorang manusia. Bahkan, dia ingin mematahkan keputusasaan dan mudah menyerah. Roy menepuk kedua tangannya dan mulai mengamuk. Wajahnya berubah menjadi marah, mengerutkan kening dan mata fokus terhadap satu tujuan, yaitu ruang dokter. Saat itulah, dia menyeret kedua kakinya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak hanya itu, Roy mengambil pisau dan menebas kaki kanannya. Darah bercucuran dan dia tidak peduli. Roy terus melangkah dan mencoba berjalan hingga tak tersisa _energy_ dalam tubuhnya.

Akashi terkejut bahwa Roy telah melampaui batas kemampuan seorang manusia. Barangkali, dia orang kedua setelah Kuroko di mana dia telah mengalahkan dirinya dengan skor tipis, sehingga Seirin menjadi Juara _Winter Cup._ Akashi tersenyum dan berkata. "Kau hebat. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini,"

Mata Akashi berubah merah di bagian pinggir pupil dan membentuk lingkaran merah. Pupil hitamnya menatap Roy dengan tajam. Roy tidak tidak berkutik dan kedua kakinya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Apa?! Kekuatan apa itu!" teriak Roy dalam hati.

Roy tersungkur dan berusaha bangkit. Namun tidak bisa.

"Semangatmu kuat, tetapi belum cukup kuat. Kau lemah!" kata Akashi dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Kau! Kau ini manusia super atau—"

"Emeperor Eye," kata Akashi berhenti _dribble_. "Mata ini bisa menghentikan serangan maupun pertahanan lawan. Dalam basket, kemenangan sudah ada di tanganku. Namun, aku sudah berubah semenjak dikalahkan oleh Kuroko,"

"Kuroko?" Tanya Roy.

Akashi mengangguk terus _dribble_ dengan cepat.

"Dia memang hebat. Rekan setimnya berjuang keras untuk mengalahkanku, termasuk rekan setimku. Bahkan, Raja tak bermahkota seperti Leo, Kotaro, Ekichi takluk. Bahkan, Mayuzumi yang aku rekrut baru-baru ini juga kalah oleh mereka. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengalahkan mereka tahun depan," kata Akashi menjelaskan.

Roy tidak peduli dengan masa lalu Akashi. Yang dia inginkan hanya bertahan dan menemui dokter segera sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Begitu ya! Kalau emang kau bersikeras ingin kalahkan temanmu yang bernama Kuroko, hadapi aku dulu, Akashi!" tekad Roy.

Akashi menatap Roy dengan ekspresi hangat dan menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, cobalah temui ruang dokter. Letaknya ada di sebelah kanan jalan dan dua dari kamar sebelah kiri. Di situ, ada tulisan ruang dokter dan aku menunggu di sana. Jika kau menang, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Tetapi jika aku menang, kau segera meninggalhkan rumah ini,"

"Bagus kalau begitu! Aku tidak sabar ingin mengalahkanmu, Akashi!" teriak Roy.

Roy menengok peta rumah Akashi dan jalannya cukup panjang untuk ke ruang dokter. Roy berkata. "Beri aku peta segera. Aku akan ke sana,"

"Terserahmu saja, Roy-kun," kata Akashi memberi peta rumah kepada Roy.

Rumah Akashi memang cukup panjang. Di samping kanan dan kiri Roy adalah pintu yang sama sekali tidak tahu ruangannya. Mirip seperti hotel berbintang lima. Ada lift, tetapi jarang dipakai oleh keluarga Seijurou. Jika Roy keluar dari sini, maka dirinya pengecut dan tidak _gentle_ dalam menghadapi tantangan. Sudah saatnya dia tidak melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

"Kuberi 15 menit untuk menuggu. Sampai jumpa, Roy," kata Akashi dan pergi meninggalkan Roy sendirian.

~o0o~

Butuh lebih dari 100 langkah untuk menemui Akashi di ruang dokter. Meski peta sudah digenggam, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil mengatasi rintangan yang ada di depan. Roy terus melangkah dan baru berjalan sebanyak 4 langkah. Itu suatu kemajuan. Namun waktunya tidak banyak. Roy mengecek jam tangannya. Kurang 12 menit.

"Ayo, kaki! Geraklah!" teriak Roy putus asa.

Tekad saja tidak cukup, _pikir Roy_. Butuh tindakan segera supaya bisa menemui Ayah Akashi. Roy punya ide. Dia melakukan berjalan dengan kedua tangannya, dan hasilnya cukup efektif. Roy bisa berjalan sampai 10 langkah. Totalnya 14 langkah. Namun, Akashi menengoknya dan memberi cairan pelicin, supaya Roy tidak menggunakan trik tersebut. Ternyata, Roy terpeleset dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Sayang sekali. Mestinya, kau belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa tidak semua orang bisa melakukan hal itu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau bertarung jujur, adil dan _fair_ ," kata Akashi via _speaker_.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Roy bangkit dan terus berjalan tertatih-tatih. Otot kedua kakinya mulai terasa berat dan mati rasa ketika mencapai 16 langkah. Gawat, _pikir Roy_. Jika dibiarkan, Akashi akan menang dan mengusirnya dari rumah dokter. Roy mencari cara supaya bisa melangkah tanpa memberatkan kedua kakinya. Posisi lututnya merendah dan berusaha untuk menahannya.

10 menit lagi.

Roy terus berjalan sebanyak 18 langkah. Satu langkah bisa sampai satu menit. Kalau begini caranya, tidak sempat. Dengan putus asanya, Roy mengikat kedua tali di tubuhnya dan berjalan merangkak. Jika tidak berhasil, bisa berjalan geliat-geliat ala cacing tanah. Namun, cara tersebut tidak berhasil. Tindakan yang memalukan bagi Roy. Seorang Hero harus melindungi orang lain, bukan malah dipandang rendah oleh orang lain.

"Ayo semangat!" teriak Roy untuk membakar semangat dirinya. Termasuk rekan setimnya, Seirin.

Semangat untuk tidak putus asa dalam diri Roy. Dia memang _Vigilante_ , tetapi Roy sangat pengertian dan care terhadap sesama manusia. Selain itu, Oliver memang melatih dirinya bersama mantannya, Thea. Mereka putus karena Thea hampir terbunuh oleh Nyssa al Ghul, Putri dari Ra' al Ghul. Setelah Thea dirawat di rumah sakit, Roy memutuskan untuk pergi dari _Starling City_ , dan mencari penerus seandainya dirinya tidak ada.

Beberapa langkah telah dilalui oleh Roy. Tubuhnya sudah mulai tidak kuat dan matanya mulai kabur. Dia khawatir, dirinya bakal pingsan dan diusir dari rumah ini. Semua anggota tubuh mulai melemah, otot pada kaki mulai tidak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan kepalanya terasa nyeri dan sulit tenang.

"Gawat! Aku bisa pingsan—" penglihatan Roy mulai menurun dan mulai tersungkur di lantai.

~o0o~

"Bangun, bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, huh?!" kata seorang perempuan menyemangati Roy.

Roy membuka matanya, dan terlihat ada Thea di depannya. Mata coklat, rambut coklat, rambutnya indah, senyumannya tulus dan ramah terhadapnya. Roy merindukan sosok Thea, karena dia mencintainya. Apakah itu mimpi? _Kata Roy dalam hati_.

"Thea … apakah itu kau?" kata Roy.

"Ya. Jangan menyerah, ok? Aku sudah mengetahui penyakit yang diderita olehmu, Roy," kata Thea tersenyum.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Roy.

Thea mengangguk tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau bermasalah dengan jantung. Karena itulah, kau sering gugup bertemu denganku. Mengerikan, bukan?" kata Thea mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Roy tidak percaya, bahwa Thea mengecek kondisi mantannya. Dirinya bersyukur, bisa berkenalan dengan Thea. Hanya dialah yang bisa bikin merasa tenang. Meski lebih sering gugup daripada tenang, tetapi dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dalam melindungi orang-orang, butuh pengorbanan yang besar. Semakin kemampuannya besar, maka tanggung jawabnya semakin besar.

"Gini—"

"Bangun, Roy! Ini sudah kurang 5 menit lagi! Aku akan menunggumu di ruang dokter! Jangan sampai kecewakan aku, ya?!" kata Thea pergi meninggalkan Roy dan tersenyum.

Roy tiba-tiba terbangun. Dirinya melihat jam dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Thea, kurang 5 menit lagi. Karena itu, Roy berjuang mati-matian hingga mampu bisa berdiri kembali. Dia terus berteriak hingga semua orang melihat Roy. Bahkan, masyarakat yang tidak ngeh mengenai rumah Seijurou, langsung ke sana.

"Ayo, Roy! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Roy hingga semangat dan motivasinya berlipat-lipat.

Akashi yang melihat dari kamera tersembunyi atau _CCTV_ kaget perubahan drastic Roy. Dia menggunakan _Emperor Eye_ untuk menghentikan Roy. Namun, sia-sia. Roy paham dan membuat _progress_ menakjubkan. Satu menit bisa mencapai 45 langkah tanpa khawatir beban yang ada di pundaknya. Langkahnya seperti orang yang berlari tanpa henti. Roy tidak peduli dengan lantai magnet. Yang penting bisa ke ruang dokter. Akashi terus menggunakan _Emperor Eye_ lewat _CCTV_ hingga Roy tidak bergerak. Namun, semangat Roy masih menyala-nyala. Bahkan dia terus berteriak dan hentakkan kaki lebih keras. Akashi shock dan terus menggunakan mata itu titik darah penghabisan. Roy sudah memasuki 70 langkah. Kurang 30 langkah.

"Akashi!" teriak Roy.

"Mustahil! Dia berhasil mematahkan _Emperor Eye_ milikku?!" kesal Akashi.

Akhirnya, Roy terus berlari hingga mencapai ruang dokter. Tinggal selangkah lagi, yaitu 99 langkah. Namun, Akashi tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menggunakan _Emperor Eye_ sekali lagi dan kali ini menggandakan lebih untuk mematahkan larinya mereka. Roy sudah kehabisan tenaga, nafasnya tidak teratur, semua anggota tubuh tidak bisa bergerak. Waktunya tinggal 30 detik.

"Sayang sekali, Roy-kun. Aku sudah mematahkan seranganmu," kata Akashi.

"Apa?! Jadi selama ini, kau terus menggunakan mata merahmu untuk menghalangiku," kata Roy. "Sayang sekali, aku masih belum menyerah … Akashi!"

Roy berteriak hingga melampaui kemampuan seorang manusia sekali lagi dan kali ini, dia melempari sebuah telur di sakunya. Lalu, dia melemparkan kepada _CCTV_. Akashi menggertakkan giginya dan mengakui kekalahan yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Dia mengetuk pintu.

Seorang dokter datang dengan mengenakan jas dokter, baju hitam berdasi abu-abu dan melakukan sedikit trik sulap. Dia memeriksa kondisi kesehatan seorang pasien. Dirinya bersama dengan seorang dokter, bernama Tsuroji Seijurou. Wajahnya mirip seperti Akashi, namun dia berkumis, berjanggut, kepalanya tidak botak dan mengenakan seragam setelan jas warna krem. Tsuroji memeriksa tensi darah milik seorang pasien tua berumur 65 tahun.

"Dok, bagaiaman tekanan darahku?" Tanya seorang pria tua berumur 60 tahun. Tiba-tiba, Roy membuka pintu perlahan-lahan.

"Aku … menang," kata Roy dan jatuh pingsan di lantai.

~o0o~

"Udah bangun, rupanya," kata Akashi tersenyum.

Roy membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia terkejut terbaring di ruang dokter, bersama dengan Ayah Akashi, Tsuroji Seijurou. Rambutnya sudah beruban, berkumis, keriput, mengenakan kacamata _minus_ dan jas dokter. Giginya sempurna, tidak ada _plak_ gigi dan rapi. Pakaiannya pun juga bagus dan terlihat seperti baru. Usianya sekitar 40an. Dia menunggingkan senyum kepada Roy.

"Selamat, anak muda. Kau berhasil melawan rintangan yang ada di dalam rumah kami," ujar Tsuroji.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya … aku ke sini untuk mengecek kesehatanku. Namun," kata Roy pelan. "Akashi, anakmu memberiku semacam tes hingga tubuhku terasa berat,"

Tsuroji menatap Akashi dengan senyum dingin. Dia paham, bahwa Akashi hanya menguji seberapa tangguh mentalnya dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Tidak hanya itu, kemenangan itu adalah hal yang mutlak bagi keluarga Seijurou. Roy tidak paham. Kalaupun dia mengerti, pasti bakal menentang prinsip yang dipegang oleh Tsuroji.

"Mengecek kesehatan? Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja," kata Tsuroji menatap Roy heran.

"Bukan begitu, dok. Sebenarnya, aku mengalami masalah dengan jantungku," kata Roy muram.

Akashi hanya diam dan mengambil _morphin_ di lemari sebelah kanan _._ Kemudian, diberikan kepada Tsuroji berkata. "Yah, jantungnya mulai melemah, segera melakukan tindakan,"

"Apakah harus dioperasi, dok?" tanya Roy.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena …" kata Tsuroji mengecek kondisi tubuh Roy dengan stetoskop. "Kau butuh rehat dari pekerjaan berat. Kau seorang pemburu, kan?"

Roy terperanjat mendengarnya. Bagaimana Tsuroji bisa tahu latar belakang dirinya? Bahkan tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Roy bersikap tenang dan tidak membiarkan dirinya emosi yang berlebihan.

"Benar, dok," kata Roy tenang.

Mendengar pengakuan oleh Roy, Akashi tersenyum tipis dan duduk di samping Roy yang terbaring di kasur. Tsuroji tidak paham mengenai anak tunggalnya dan memberikan resep dokter kepada Roy.

"Kau menang, Roy-kun. Kau boleh meminta sesuatu dariku. Katakan, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Akashi.

Kondisi Roy tidak bagus. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menjadi _vigilante_. Karena itu, dia memutuskan.

"Akashi, aku ingin kau menggantikanku sebagai Arsenal, _Vigilante_!" perintah Roy.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Karena kita berada di Starling City, bukan? Selain itu, kemampuan matamu memang berbeda dari orang lain. Kau bisa memprediksi kapan musuh akan menyerang dan mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya," kata Roy.

"Lantas kenapa aku yang dipilih? Bukannya masih banyak yang punya isn—"

"Itu bukan insting hewan, Akashi," kata Roy membantah. "Tetapi kemampuan untuk selangkah ke depan sudah ada. Bahkan, kau bisa saja melampaui kemampuan Oliver,"

 _Oliver? Siapa dia, pikir Akashi_. Saat Roy memandang Akashi bingung, dia menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu identitas asli Oliver, keluarga, kemampuan dan tim yang bernama _the Arrow._ Akashi mengangguk mengerti penjelasan Roy.

"Begitu iya. Kebetulan, aku sedang jenuh selama tiga bulan," kata Akashi. "Baiklah, aku ikut,"

"Benarkah, Akashi? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku memiliki kemampuan memanah, karena keluarga Seijurou membanggakan kemenangan dan menguasai bidang apapun," ujar Akashi tersenyum.

Tidak disangka, dengan mudahnya disetujui oleh Akashi yang masih _hijau_ mengenai _Vigilante_. Namun, dia sedikit ngeri, karena menjadi pahlawan tanpa keadilan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada pahlawan yang dikenal oleh banyak orang.

"Selain itu, aku memiliki _Emperor Eye_ ," kata Akashi menunjuk kedua matanya.

" _Emperor Eye_?" tanya Roy.

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku bisa memprediksi serangan musuh dan mematahkan pertahanan mereka. Sayangnya, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan _ankle break_ untuk saat ini," Akashi menengok Tsuroji yang diam saja mendengarkan kedua pemuda. "Bagaimana, Ayah?"

"Terserahmu. Lakukan sesukamu dan harus menang," kata Tsuroji meninggalhkan ruang dokter.

"Siap … Ayah," kata Akashi membungkukkan badannya terima kasih.

Tsuroji melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu. Akashi menyodorkan sebuah kertas kontrak kepada Roy. "Roy-kun, kita mulai bikin kontrak untuk diriku dan dirimu,"

Sejak itulah, mereka semuanya membuat dan melakukan perjanjian lewat kontrak yang dipakai oleh Akashi. Masing-masing dari mereka telah menandatangani dan telah selesai dalam waktu 20 menit. Sejak itulah, Akashi Seijurou resmi menjadi Arsenal, menggantikan Roy Harper.

Epilog:

Roy naik stasiun untuk kembali ke asalnya, Utah. Lalu, muncul Akashi yang mengenakan _hero mask_ Arsenal, ber _hoodie_ merah kuning, _scarf_ merah, membawa busuh dan anak panah serta mengenakan seragam merah kuning. Dia sedang bergelantungan di atas atap. Roy menatapnya dengan senyum. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya harus menjalani operasi jantung di sana. Apalagi, fasilitasnya lebih lengkap dibandingkan dengan Washington DC. Mereka saling menatap dan senyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Roy-kun. Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu," kata Akashi suara pelan.

"Kau juga, Akashi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekaligus ucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Sayangnya, identitasmu akan terbongkar jika aku bertemu," kata Roy tersenyum melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, Akashi. Kita akan bertemu beberapa bulan lagi,"

Tamat


End file.
